You Raise Me Up
by No I'm Sirius
Summary: The Potters give up Harry when they think he's a squib and leave him on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. They didn't expect that Petunia would so readily abandon him. Rosalie takes him in and finally gets a chance to live her dreams and Harry will know what it truly means to be loved by his family and be truly happy.
1. Chapter 1

You Raise Me Up – Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter in any way. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: The Potters give up Harry when they think he's a squib and leave him on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. They didn't expect that Petunia would so readily abandon him. Rosalie takes him in and finally gets a chance to live her dreams and Harry will know what it truly means to be loved by his family and be truly happy.  
**

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

"Albus, what are you saying?" Lily asked beginning to panic as she glanced over at her two week old twins that were sleeping peacefully. They had no idea of the tension that was quickly filling the room.

James sighed knowing what the Headmaster was about to say and just how he was going to try to explain to his wife about how things work in the wizarding world.

"Harry is a squib," he clarified and saw his favorite student's eyebrow raise in challenge.

"So, that means, what?" Then a horrified expression crossed her face. "You can't honestly think I'd give up my baby just because he doesn't have magic."

"Lily," her husband started to say but was only interrupted.

"Don't, I refuse to give up my baby!" She hissed at him.

"In the magical world whenever a couple gives up a squib it is for the benefit for the child." Albus explained.

"It's not right for him to grow up in a world he can never be a part of, Lils. Imagine when Adrian starts using magic and how jealous he will no doubt be. It really is for the best." James paused seeing her thinking about it and then continued on.

"We know that Adrian is the prophecy child and can you think of how much danger Harry would be in if Voldemort comes after us." He decided to try that route to see if she would take that into consideration. James being a pureblood had no problems giving up Harry. It was how things were done and it was immensely embarrassing to have a squib in the family.

James looked at Albus helplessly as he saw Lily purse her lips.

"Maybe it would be better if I take Harry away just until the immediate threat of Voldemort is taken care of," he offered. Although he knew that he would not be bringing him back but if he left the baby with her sister she could still secretly keep in contact with him later on.

"Alright," she conceded and James breathed a sigh of relief, "for now, Albus, because I'll be damned if someone takes my youngest from me."

"Yes Lily," the Headmaster shared a brief look at James knowing that he knew they would not be seeing Harry again.

That night Albus placed young Harry Potter on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive with a note letting them know this was to be his new home. After casting a light sleeping spell on him Dumbledore vanished with a _CRACK_.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Rosalie pulled into the parking lot of the hospital Carlisle was currently working at because Alice had told her that she had a 'feeling' that she would be needed there. Normally she wouldn't just go somewhere much less a hospital just because her pixie like sister said so. However, Rose decided to indulge Alice for once because she pestered her until she gave in.

She sighed as she shut off the car and began making her way into the hospital. It wasn't at all crowded as it was still early morning. Rose was just coming up to the main desk when she heard the commotion coming from a couple.

"I don't want this little freak," a horse faced woman said holding a baby as far away from her without dropping him. "He was left on our doorstep and I refuse to care for him. I've got my own newborn to take care of."

"Mrs. Dursley we'll have a look at him and call children services but there are papers you will need to fill out." The nurse said taking the babe from her arms and trying her hardest to be professional while dealing with these _people_.

Rosalie knew that she shouldn't look at the child because it would hurt her more if she had to look at him being thrown away and the desire to take him would cut her deep. But she was a martyr because she did look at the baby and knew he couldn't be more than a couple weeks old. Her breath caught as she sensed the magic that pulsed within him.

He was a wizard.

It made her wonder what happened to his parents. Most wizard children were protected as there were so few of them compared to the non-magic humans. Vampires such as her were able to tell them apart but it still caused her to be confused as to why the parents didn't want to keep him.

The nurse started moving to an examination room after paging Carlisle to room 3b and Rosalie quietly followed all the while lost in her thoughts. The Volturi knew about wizards and as such there were no laws against them finding out about vampires because they already knew about them. Hell wizards even looked down there nose at them claiming them to be dark creatures.

Not that mattered right now.

She needed to talk to Carlisle.

The nurse left the room as she muttered about getting supplies for the poor little babe.

When no one was looking Rose slipped into the room and saw him lying nestled in a crib ready for when they started to check him over. She walked up to him and smiled when she saw his soft fuzzy black hair and he gazed up at her with blue eyes that she could already see that they were beginning to change and she wondered just what eye color he was going to end up with.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the almost silent footsteps of her adopted father. Rosalie wondered if this newborn was the reason for her needing to come here and she was almost positive it was. Or at least she hoped that is why Alice had sent her there otherwise she really would be heartbroken.

The door opened and she turned just in time to see Carlisle's concerned expression as he saw her. "Rose, is there something wrong?" He asked as he started to check over the baby. "He's magical," he said amazed that he would end up here. They usually went to St. Mungos for people who had magic.

"I think he's the reason why Alice sent me here because as I'm sure you know that he was abandoned." She said trying to tone down the hope that filled her voice.

Carlisle pursed his lips and covered the babe back up.

"Rosalie-" he started but she interrupted him.

"I know but just think about it for a minute, please," she begged throwing her pride out the window because this was what she had dreamed of and she could have it if only she could convince him. "He's not a normal human and if he were to grow up in their world he would know about us. You can't just give him to anybody because they won't understand him. I could raise and help him." The last part she said softly knowing he would hear her.

Carlisle sighed at a lost as to what to do. He knew he could get into contact with the Ministry for Magic and have them take him back into their world. Although he was hesitant because right now they were at war and that might have been the reason why his parents had given him up. His daughter was right that he wouldn't be safe with the normal humans and he just didn't have the heart to take away the only chance that Rosalie would have at motherhood. He looked at her and knew what his answer would be.

"Alright, but first we need to get into contact with social services so that you and Emmett can adopt him."

Rosalie nodded as she looked down at the baby that was now asleep and she reached in to carefully hold him in her arms. She made sure he was completely swaddled in the blanket so that he wouldn't get cold from being in contact with her skin. A feeling of rightness settled in her and she knew that this baby was now hers. In that one little moment it had changed her entire existence.

Carlisle smiled softly as he watched his daughter slowly rock the little boy in her arms being careful. He could envision what it would be like to have a grandson and he knew how happy Esme would be once she saw him.

Though he was worried about whether Jasper would be able to handle having a human child in the house. He wanted to have the utmost faith in him but he knew it might be a struggle for him. Jasper would need to go hunting more often actually all of them would need to but he knew that they would all be fine. If Alice had encouraged Rose to come then she must have seen that it would all turn out alright.

"I'll go start the process," he said brushing his finger down the baby's soft cheek. "I better let the family know too."

He left and Rose was once again alone with the baby.

"So precious, my little miracle," she whispered quietly. "I'll love you forever and always," Rosalie promised.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

**Please let me know if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

You Raise Me Up

Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/and added this story to their favorites, it means so much to me.**

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long for this update but I've found my rhythm for this story finally so updates should be more regularly as long as you all are still interested. **

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

It was a few hours later and Rosalie was still holding her son, because she would make sure he was. She was still in the hospital room and awaiting news from Carlisle and Emmett about taking her baby home with them. Her husband was ecstatic to having a little tyke as he called him that. She still remembered when he had come to get in contact with Social Services to start the adoption process. The memory replayed in her mind…

_"__Hey Rosie," he for once in his life whispered as he walked a little closer to her as she had the baby cradled in her arms. His golden eyes shone with wonder as he looked at the little being that was in her arms. Their son yawned cutely causing a smile full of awe to spread across Emmett's face._

_"__He's so beautiful," he said hesitantly reaching his hand out to almost touch his cheek stopping there as if scared that if he touched him this would all be a dream. _

_"__Go on, Em, just be gentle he is so little and fragile."_

_His long pale fingers lightly brushed against his rosy cheek and the baby's eyes fluttered but didn't open. She heard her husband let out a shaky laugh still softly caressing his cheek before reluctantly pulling away._

_"__You look so good holding him babe," Emmett said voice hardly above a whisper._

_"__I already love him and I've only spent an hour with him." Rosalie said her tone just as soft. She looked down as she said this but knew that she could be vulnerable with him. He was after all the one person who knew her the best and that's including Edward. She hadn't always been able to let her guard down especially when Emmett was first turned but her husband was as stubborn as she was. He eventually broke down all her walls and helped her heal after everything she had been through. _

_The only thing that had been really a taboo subject between them had been her want for a child. It was the one thing that she never talked about with her husband because she knew it hurt him just as much as her because he could never give her what she most desired._

_Yet the fates had smiled down at her today and for the rest of eternity she would cherish her son._

She was brought out of her thoughts when a putrid smell wafted into the room and it seemed her baby was doing his business as she had given him a bottle not too long ago. Even with the foul smell coming from him she couldn't be anything but happy. Of course, she was a vampire and didn't need to breathe so she didn't smell the dirty nappy any longer. The baby blinked open bluish eyes before starting to whine as she got up and walked over to the changing table.

After successfully changing his diaper and putting a clean one on his bum. She cleaned herself up and began to pace around the room with him rocking him gently. Rosalie hummed a lullaby her mother had sung to her as a child she slowly lulled him to back to sleep. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she slowly dug it out of her pocket while holding her baby in one arm comfortably. Her vampire strength didn't even feel the change from going from two arms to one.

Rose had received a text from Esme with links to houses they were looking into in the United States. They had already spent the allotted time here in England even before her son came along they were already planning on moving. Him coming at this time was perfect because Emmett and her had gotten married again last year so they were at the right age to be looking to adopt.

She frowned for a moment as she thought on that. Alice had suggested they marry again actually the little pixie had all but begged them to. Her sister had said 'I just have a feeling' and that was that. Well whether her sister had known all along or not she couldn't help but feel even more grateful to her sister.

After looking through the pictures and locations she sent her opinion back to her adoptive mother. She looked down at the baby who was snoozing against her after she put down her phone on the counter. Rosalie had yet to think of a name.

That was important and she hadn't even thought of it yet.

Of course, she wanted to name him but after thinking about Emmett she would come up with a list of names and then wait for him to discuss it.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

"Ooh that house looks nice, Esme. Send the information to Rose." Alice said as she flittered around the house and began going through the bags she had bought at the baby's store. She had only bought the essentials since they would be moving soon so she had to tell her Jazzy to rein her in because she would have walked away with half the store.

Of course, she pouted the whole ride home because Jasper really did put his foot down saying in his southern twang that what she had would be enough for now. He also mentioned that she could shop to her heart's content once they had settled into their new home. Also he reminded that Rosalie would probably like to shop herself and that she should wait till they could go together. Alice had finally stopped pouting and then began making a mental list of all that she was going to buy her nephew when they moved.

It was a long list and getting longer as she searched her visions for the most popular baby trends.

She was so proud of Jasper because he wasn't completely balking at the idea of a human child in their home. Alice knew that it would be hardest on him but Jasper had mumbled something about magical people's blood wasn't as potent as a normal human. She wasn't so sure herself as she had never been around anyone magical but Jasper was the second oldest vampire in their family and he had been a nomad for a while so she thought he knew what he was talking about.

Edward was packing his many CD cases away for the move and she knew he was lost in his thoughts. Alice didn't have to be a mind reader to know that. She had a feeling that though he was happy for Rose but he didn't think they were fit to raise a child. The danger blah blah blah she thought because Edward had warned them but Esme had quietly reminded him that he was magical and it could be even more dangerous for him to live in a normal human household. Plus the British wizarding world was at war and it didn't look like it was going to be stopping any time soon.

She sighed happily as she picked up a little dinosaur sleep suit out of one bag and held it in front of her.

Oh yes, Alice was excited for her little nephew.

Now if only Rosalie would settle on a name…

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Finally, after talking to the adoptions counselor, they were able to leave the hospital. It would have taken longer but Carlisle had many connections and so they were able to leave with their baby with temporary guardianship until the adoption went through.

"Alright babe, let's get out of here." Emmett said as they left Carlisle's office they had been using for the meeting. Her husband had a light blue baby bag on his shoulder that had little clouds and teddies on it. In his right hand was a dark blue carrier that could strap into the car seat that he installed in the car he had just bought under Rosalie's order. It was family safe and completely not fun but he understood the purpose for it even if it was slow.

At least it wasn't a van.

They walked into the nursery and Rosalie took the baby bag off his shoulder and rifled in it too dress the babe in something warmer. After getting that done she strapped him into the carrier and let Emmett carry him out with her holding the bag. Rose looked around at the people who looked at them and she felt pride fill her as people gave her soft smiles as they looked at the new family. The nurses said a quick goodbye to them before hurrying to help the next patient. Once they had their son secured into his car seat and she had tripled checked that it was in correct she climbed into the passenger seat.

"We've got to think about a name, Emmett." She said quietly.

"Hmm," he hummed, "have you thought of anything Rosie?"

"I like Elijah or maybe Aaron? I've actually thought of a lot."

"Patrick," Emmett said stopping at a stop light. "Colton, perhaps."

"No, how about Neil?"

Her husband's face scrunched up at the name.

"Fine, I'll take that as a no."

"Alexander."

"Christopher."

"Damian."

"Cole."

It went on for five more minutes as they ticked off the list of names they had thought of over the course of the day.

"Tate," Emmett suggested after a small pause.

"Tate, what kind of name is that?"

"Don't know just something I threw in because I've exhausted all of the names on my list."

"Well I have one more that I think might work if you want it to."

"Shoot," Emmett said flashing her a smile as he turned down the long driveway leading to the house.

"Liam, you know, after your father." Rosalie said looking at her husband's sad expression.

"Liam," he smiled wistfully before nodding. "Liam Elijah Cullen." He decided.

"It's perfect," Rosalie whispered after turning around in her seat to look at her now named son.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews are ****lovely** and much **appreciated.**  



End file.
